creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Creepypasta Wiki:Chat/Logs/7 April 2015
01:35 jakiego zaklepujesz 01:35 bo robię coś śmiechowego 01:35 omujborze Wolf Children Q-Q 01:36 o/ 01:37 chejo 01:37 xD 01:37 Hej wszystkim ;) 01:38 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZUmaQYaFMkQ omgomgomg 01:38 płaczę już 01:38 Potrzebuje orłów z chemii =D 01:41 dobry 01:41 ja na chwilę 01:41 hayo 01:41 bo zaraz idę na zajęcia 01:41 przepraszam, ale Wątek:86548 - czemu ja o tym nic a NIC nie wiedziałam? 01:42 Cień dobry 01:42 cześć wszystkim 01:42 czyżby przyjaciele Karu chcieliby mnie po kryjomu obalić? 01:42 nope 01:42 Lobo pw 01:42 hej Hex i Kallipso 01:42 i hej Crejz 01:42 elo 01:42 o/ 01:42 POZOR VLAK 01:42 lobo słyszałaś o nowinach? xd 01:42 POZOR VLAK 01:43 jakich? 01:43 Crea PW :( 01:43 Crejz siostrzyczko 01:43 Lobo 01:43 Lobo generalnie to pomysł Karu. 01:43 dobroczynnych? 01:44 chcesz Nintendo? 01:44 Kyurone 01:44 Painto czyli, ten no, głosowanie wymyślił Karu? 01:44 2:10 01:44 Marchewka97 01:44 Tak. 01:44 Demon! ^^ 01:44 ^^ 01:44 bez jaj ja to czytam *o* (troll) 01:44 dżizas 01:44 hejo Demon 01:44 aż tak mnie nie lubi, że knuje za moimi plecami?! 01:44 LoboTaker 01:44 ? 01:44 Mhm. 01:44 P/W 01:45 pięknie go powaliło (przepraszam za wyrażenie) 01:45 nie szkodzi 01:46 bym powiedziała coś bardziej wulgarnego 01:46 co mu strzeliło do głowy?! 01:46 o/ 01:46 i prawdziwego 01:46 elo painto 01:46 Karu to ułom 01:46 witam wielmożnego Painto 01:46 o/ 01:46 i stoi za nim banda korwinfanów 01:46 me too 01:46 xd 01:46 dokładnie Zorro 01:46 o/ 01:47 dobra, Zozol, panuj nad emocjami, luz xd 01:47 chociaż mnie to rozbawiło xd 01:47 Lobo 01:47 ale to prawda drogi Lobo 01:47 a co jesli Karu to Illuminati> 01:47 i chce zapanować nad wikią? 01:47 D: 01:47 panika 01:47 Kallipso - jestem dziewczyna 01:47 omg 01:47 Milky - WYPLUJ 01:48 gdzie wypluć to? 01:48 Crejz siostro! 01:48 na ciebie? ok C: 01:48 te słowa 01:48 * Immilky pluje na lobo 01:48 nie! 01:48 Lobo co ty masz z tym illumenate 01:48 Demon! c: 01:48 przecie to fajne jest 01:48 Nintendo Ci zrobiłam! 01:48 coś mam (nie) 01:48 Nys kupił mi firmę! 01:48 Demon 01:48 (All!) 01:48 DAWAJ NINTENDO (NUMB) 01:48 słucham Milk? 01:48 też chcę tam być 01:48 będę na stanowisku Iwaty k 01:49 * XDemon666 zatrudnia Milka 01:49 albo Miyamoto 01:49 aby ranga wysoka 01:49 BTW. Czy tylko ja widziałam przez chwilę nick Faknoca? ;-; 01:49 tak 01:49 tylko ty 01:49 nie Crejz on nas nawiedza widziałam go przez chwilę na avku Milka XD 01:50 przeczytałam przed chwilą że wybierają nowych adminów i chatmodów 01:50 co 01:50 To jest Nintendowiec, nje faknoc 01:50 wgl zmienie avatara 01:50 na Iwatę hmmphs 01:50 Milky, pw 01:50 nie muszę (idc) 01:51 (ayfkm) 01:51 administracja nie wypełnia swoich obowiązków 01:51 odpowiedz 01:51 bo? 01:51 Wątek:86574 01:51 to wisi od godziny 01:51 bo mam pewne podejrzenia 01:51 pozatym 01:51 Hehhehehhehehe 01:51 ja tu siedzię dla bowsa 01:51 Painto, bawisz mnie ^^ 01:51 i Karu nie jest adminem 01:51 kto to Umarlak? 01:51 to na bank ty, Natoshi 01:51 *^* 01:51 ale wiesz 01:52 że będę wracać 01:52 Umarlaaaaaaak *q* 01:52 po kontakt z bowem? 01:52 ups... sorka (bp) 01:52 Nie Nat :c 01:52 super 01:52 ale mogłaś sie przyznać, że to ty 01:52 hejo Nowa 01:52 no lel 01:52 Kallipso - a o którego ci Umarlaka chodziło? 01:52 Crejz 01:53 o/ Lobo 01:53 bosz 01:53 hej Nys 01:53 o/ 01:53 chcę wrócić na konto natoshi 01:53 i hej Adam 01:53 le ban 01:53 o/ 01:53 Wyczaiłem twój komentarz na WWE Polsce ;-; 01:53 o/ 01:53 xD 01:53 bo zaczęłam się tam udzielać xd 01:53 Nys Milk chce pracować w naszym Nintendo (derp) 01:53 hyhy 01:53 Nie spodziewałem się Stardusta 01:53 i gdzie Goldust?! 01:53 uczy w Tough Enough 01:53 To było btw. Oczywiste że PrzeCena wygra 01:54 wat 01:54 * Taki jeden z Nysy tuli Demona 01:54 typowe 01:54 lag D: 01:54 * XDemon666 tuli Nysa 01:55 A Randy zawalczy z Syfem Rollinsowym w Extreme Rules 01:55 Kallipso - odpowiesz? .3. 01:55 XD 01:55 oby to był Extreme Rules Match. 01:55 na co? 01:55 bo się pytałaś o Umarlaka 01:55 o/ 01:55 i ja się pytam, o którego Umarlaka ci chodziło 01:55 .3. 01:55 o Ciebie Lobo 01:56 czk z/w 01:56 niedługo będziesz 01:56 o/ 01:56 No siema 01:56 waaat 01:56 Karu kazał przyjść 01:56 Mówił że zaraz wbije 01:56 jak to będę Umarlakiem? (huh) 01:56 po co? 01:56 jj 01:56 Pisze właśnie mowę na czat ad uprawnień 01:56 On ja nie mogem 01:56 XD 01:56 xD 01:56 A on fejzbuka nje ma? 01:57 ;-; 01:57 Po wielu wewnętrznych wahaniach i przemyśleniach - na razie nie. Funkcja biurokraty jako funkcja de facto organizacyjna prócz odpowiedzialności wymaga poświęcenia czasu i zaufania społeczności. Jeżeli nie mam tu szczerego poparcia nie będę na siłę się wybijał. To co napisał Painto i Marchewka to są ich opinie i dziękuję im za dobre słowa. Nie chcę kolejnych afer, które mogłoby spowodować moje głosowanie czy ewentualny późniejszy wybór. Dziękuję tym wszystkim, którzy wyrazili gotowość zaufania mi. Nie ukrywam, że dobro CPW zawsze mi leżało na sercu i jestem cenionym użytkownikiem Centrum Społeczności, ale nie będę pchał się na siłę. To tyle. 01:57 dzień dobry 01:57 Jakiś gościu spamił że Umarlak to ciota a ja nie wiem kto to Umarlak(nie znam wszystkich) 01:57 Nyyyys 01:57 u Karu. 01:57 lel 01:57 Umarlak jest nękany przez kolegów Wojtiego2000 01:57 Taka prawda 01:57 tak było 01:57 o/ 01:57 Czy ktoś widział co napisałem? 01:57 ja 01:57 mądre słowa 01:57 Pytam głównie Lobo i Kuro. 01:57 Crejz, Nys jest Twoim bratem 01:57 Ja chce paue! 01:57 XD 01:57 Widzieć widziały ale czy czytać im się chciało 01:57 ja widziałam 01:57 dobrze myślisz 01:58 Ja czytałem 01:58 * XDemon666 daje Nysowi oaue 01:58 paue* 01:58 To po co ta cała akcja? 01:58 póki co, podaruj sobie CP i zajmij się HP (jak już wcześniej mówiłam) 01:58 bingo 01:58 ok 01:58 Paua! 01:58 paua! 01:58 Pawa~ 01:58 * Taki jeden z Nysy cieszy się pauą! 01:58 Karu tak, widziałam. I prychłam. 01:59 ja będę iść 01:59 Prawda, Rycerz, Hajs, Nysa? xD 01:59 że co? 01:59 * Taki jeden z Nysy dotyka brata pauą w twarz 01:59 Nys pobaw się pauom (lf) 01:59 ja 01:59 tak 01:59 Tak trochę słyszałam ten prych x'D 01:59 nys ostrzeżenie 01:59 ok co przegapiłam bo mi internet wysiadł? 01:59 Za co? 01:59 o/ 01:59 nic, ale ja mam do was też prośbę. 01:59 Karu, szkoda, że poprosiłeś Marchewkę i Painto, by stworzyli taki temat. 01:59 (hi) 01:59 Skończcie pielgrzymki na CS. 01:59 * Taki jeden z Nysy dotyka pauom Banana 01:59 Grubo 01:59 to oni nadal tam chodzą? (huh) 01:59 Jakie pielgrzymki lel? 01:59 http://screenshooter.net/102342536/rycreyq Satan Confirmed 01:59 ok co przegapiłam bo mi internet wysiadł? 02:00 gadać, który tam chodzi? 02:00 Chodzą 02:00 Kuro i Nys 02:00 Lobo ja jestem. 02:00 Co ja>? 02:00 W sumie byłam też wcześniej. 02:00 Co? 02:00 I? 02:00 Ja? 02:00 Robicie pielgrzymki na CS. 02:00 Ale że co ja>? 02:00 Nie mogę? Zabronisz mi Karu? Nie wiem, to coś złego? 02:00 gadasz tam o CP? 02:00 Naprawdę skończcie z tym 02:00 Karu ja też widziałam 02:00 JAkie pielgrzymki? 02:00 Nie 02:00 Nie, coś Ty. 02:00 JA sam wbiłęm 02:00 BEz niczego 02:00 Ty chamie jeden 02:00 FOCH 02:00 Ale to CPW jest powodem waszych tam pielgrzymek. 02:00 kolejna kłutnia? 02:01 Rycerz to by.... 02:01 bo jak się okaże, że ich tam gnębicie tekstami z CP 02:01 wut 02:01 co się tu odbywa 02:01 to lichowo będzie, oj, lichowo 02:01 sprawami* 02:01 Lobo nikt tam nie gnębi tekstami o CP. Więc nawet nie wiem, o co chodzi Karu. 02:01 Lobo grozi ;-; 02:01 Lol, nie ma żadnych pielgrzymek. 02:01 *o* 02:02 ale jak sobie tam siedzicie i nic większego nie robicie, to w czym problem 02:02 nie rozumiem nic a nic 02:02 * Taki jeden z Nysy dotyka demona pauą 02:02 ja tez 02:02 weź ktoś wytłumacz 02:02 * XDemon666 idzie spać 02:02 Lobo, wiesz, niektórzy szukają dziury w całym. 02:02 dobranoc 02:02 Kto chce paue? 02:02 domyślam sie 02:02 Nys OGAR 02:02 do czego? 02:02 psze paniom, a tu jedna osoba omija blokadę nielegalnie 02:02 Cześć jestem nowy i słyszałem że jest tu użytkownik o nicku "Crimie" 02:02 Painto to któż to 02:02 ja naprawdę już muszę iść 02:02 xd 02:02 ok 02:03 bo mam zaraz autobus 02:03 narka 2015 04 07